User blog:Stormwell/Thresh Street Runners
Thresh Street Runners is a Dishonored based RP campaign that I am currently working on/running with the Savage Worlds system. The basic premise is that the players are investigators working for Magistrate Mattius Cathmore, magistrate for the Rudshore District and founder of the Runners. Concerned by the rising tide of crime that was plaguing the city, Magistrate Mattius Cathmore formed a small group charged with serving writs, detective work and arresting offenders. The group was based out of his office in Rudshore's Thresh Street and soon earned the name of the Thresh Street Runners, they would later be recognized (but not well liked) by the City Watch. The Runners were given the thankless task of investigating the most serious and unsolvable crimes, typically the murder of significantly important citizens or government officials, serious arson or singularly large acts of theft or destruction. For every case the Runners solve, ten more arise and never reach resolution. Also of note is that the campaign is set before the Rat Plague, so Rudshore has flooded yet and Hiram Burrows has only started his schemes. The main focus is Dunwall but the players will head into the countryside beyond the city and eventually to the far corners of the Isles. 'Cases' Here is a list of cases planned/run for the Thresh Street Runners, I'll update these as time goes on. Season 1 * Omens - The Runners get warned by an Oracle of the impending death of a high ranking Overseer. * Scarlet Traces - Bodies of some missing girls turn up in the Wrenhaven and the Runners run into an ex-sailor turned hermit and the mysterious Lord Greymane. * The Carmine Affair - Lord Carmine's son and heir gets abducted and the trail leads the Runners to the ruined Brigmore Manor. * Brotherhood - The band of Morley rebels known as the "Alban Brotherhood" launch a bombing campaign aginst the Empire's seat of power in Dunwall. * Death of a Draper - The murder of a merchant leads the Runners into a world of gang warfare and corruption in Drapers Ward. * Dirty Deeds - A series of deaths leads the Runners into conflict with a railway company. * Blood and Coin - After a number of coin laden mail coaches had been robbed the Runners are sent out to bring those responsible to justice. * The Fugue Slasher - During the period of sanctioned anarchy known as the Fugue Feast, a killer levels a challenge against the Runners to try and stop him. Season 2 *Thoughts & Ideas *Sons of the Wrenhaven - The Runners are tasked with bringing down a smuggling ring. *The Cursed Charms - A series of strange deaths are linked to some bone charms. *Hounds of Lydsworth - After the market town of Lydsworth comes under attack from 'savage and strange hounds' the Runners are sent to investigate. *Petals on the Water - Enroute back to Dunwall the Runners come across tales of girls who drowned mysteriously. *Rebel Yell - The Runners are tasked with the protection of a diplomat from Morley. *Tick Tock - Following a spike in pickpockets, targeting pocket watches, the Runners are called in to investigate. Dramatis Personae Herein can be found a cast of characters for the Thresh Street Runners including friends and foes. The Runners *Agnew Uptil *Chud Hathbone *Joshua H. Headlam *Lucian Gilmore *Magistrate Mattius Cathmore *Catatonic the Dog Allies *Evelyn Grimes - Deceased. *Ned Penny Rogue's Gallery *Dunwall & Whitecliff Railway Co. *Durwin Bitterleaf *Errol Greymane *Lilika Savage Worlds Conversion The link for the Savage Worlds conversion for Dishonored can be found below. https://archive.pegforum.com/viewtopic.php?t=42848 Category:Blog posts